Capítulo Único
by TheHinata
Summary: natsu se encuentra acorralado, no entiende lo que esta pasando ¿acaso lucy trataba de seducirlo?


**Capítulo único: "marca"**

En casa de Lucy

_Lucy se encontraba encima de Natsu , en su cama , y sólo una toalla cubría su cuerpo recién bañado_

Lucy: Natsu dámelo

Natsu: ¿D-de que estas hablando?

Lucy: tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando así que dámelo ahora

_En la cabeza de natsu solo podía pensar ¿Qué rayos era lo que quería?_

Lucy: oh…así que no quieres dármelo…entonces tendré que recurrir a otras técnicas…-

_Mientras decía esto en su rostro se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa que nuca había mostrado a nadie…una que reflejaba pasión, y ¿lujuria?…lentamente se acercó al rostro de natsu…este estaba inmóvil ante la acción de la chica_

Natsu: e-espera lucy

Lucy: ¿Qué sucede?...no hay nadie aquí….

Natsu: p-pero happy podría llegar y…

Lucy: ¿estas asustado?...

_El chico podía sentir la respiración de la chica…y oler el olor que emanaba_

Natsu: l-Lucy….

_Lucy comenzó a unir sus manos con las de natsu…y a acercarse aún más…_

_El chico estaba perdiendo la compostura, y quien no lo haría si desde su punto de vista podía apreciar con lujo de detalles los atributos de la chica…trató de alejarse…pero fue inútil por cada movimiento que hacia la chica se acercaba más a él…_

_Natsu pov: ya casi no puedo controlarme…yo…_

_Cuando estaba a punto de besar a la chica…cerró los ojos…_

_Lucy por su parte soltó una risita cuando vio como el chico cerraba los ojos…_

_Ante tal risa era más que obvio que el chico abriría sus ojos..y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Lucy ya no estaba encima de él…además…sostenía en sus manos…una..¿braga?_

Lucy: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Natsu: aahh? ¿ Que estabas haciendo tú?..-_estaba un tanto molesto_

Lucy: sólo trataba de recuperar lo que es mío….

_En ese momento el chico recordó que cuando llegó Lucy se había metido a bañar por lo que comenzó a jugar con su ropa interior…hasta que fue sorprendido por ella….por lo que sin querer se quedó con una de sus bragas en la mano…_

Lucy: solo te quite lo que es mío…o acaso esperabas algo más?...pervertido

Natsu: p-por supuesto que no!..-_estaba rojo como un tomate._.-además…cualquier chico reaccionaria como yo..Si te viera…así como estas ahora…

Lucy: eh?...natsu acaso…me encuentras atractiva?

Natsu: n-no!...pero yo soy un chico recuerdas…

Lucy: uhhmm….-_le había molestado la respuesta del natsu_…-entonces como a natsu no le paresco atractiva…tendré que preguntarle a otro chico….

_Natsu la miro inmediatamente_…

Lucy: uuhmm…podría ser gray..-_no no __él__ es de juvia_…-…o loke_…-antes de que siguiera pensando algo la detuvo…-_n-natsu…

Natsu: ni se te ocurra mostrarte así ante otros chicos…

Lucy: eh?...pero eso no importa después de todo…no soy atractiva..-_lo decía en tono de niña caprichosa_

Natsu: p-por supuesto que lo eres!...por dios…por qué me haces decir estas cosas

Lucy: hehe…lo hago porque…me gusta saber cuan atractiva me cree el chico que me gusta

_Natsu quedo helado ante la confesión de la chica.._

Lucy: oye!...tampoco tienes que ponerme esa cara de sorprendido…era más que obvio…-_Lucy__ aparto a natsu_…-ahora sal de aquí…necesito vestirme…

Natsu: lucy te amo.

_Lucy quedo con la misma cara de natsu…aunque claro a esta se le veía tierna..lo que impulso al chico a besarla…cayendo los dos encima de la cama…-natsu encima de ella.-_

Lucy: es-espera….estoy…en toalla….-_nastu apenas la dejaba hablar…había esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo_

_Natsu le daba pequeños besos a la chica…comenzó a bajar a su cuello…y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que dejarle una marca…que representara que ahora Lucy era de él… y de nadie más…_

Lucy: n-natsu…- _de donde __aprendió__ a besar __así_?...-

_Natsu alejándose de la chica…le tomo la mano para que se sentara…ahora él estaba hincado frente a ella_

Natsu: lucy te amo

Lucy: y-yo también….te amo…pero ahora necesito vestirme

_Natsu se percató de que ahora la toalla de Lucy estaba más desordenada por lo que se notaban más ciertas partes del cuerpo de la chica…_

Natsu: lucy…si quieres yo te ayudo a vestirte….-

_Solo basto ese comentario para que natsu saliera disparado por la ventana…debido a un golpe de lucy…._

Natsu: a-auch…

Lucy: pervertido…-_decía__ mirando la calle…en donde se encontraba un natsu ya recuperado_

Natsu: l-lucy nos vemos en el gremio

Lucy: s-si…ahora vete

Natsu jaja ok..pero sabes..

_Lucy lo miro.._

Natsu: toma!..._le tiro la bufanda_..

Lucy: ¿para que-

Natsu: para tapar mi marca…aunque no estaría mal si todo el gremio la ve

Lucy: marca?_...-¡el chupon!...-_ mooooooo natsu!

Natsu: haha te estaré esperando lucyy!...tengo algo más que decirte….o mejor dicho..tengo algo que preguntarte -_dicho esto se __marchó__ aunque claro no sin antes mandarle un beso con sus __m__anos.._

Lucy: hehe…es un idiota…-_pero es el chico que me gusta…n.n-aunque….no era necesaria esta marca….-_supongo que debería hacerle algo similar ¿no? Ajja…-_la chica se comenzó a vestir…busco ropa que combinara con la bufanda de natsu…y terminando se dirigió al gremio…sabía perfectamente que le preguntaría natsu…y sabían aún más…la respuesta que ella le daría…_

**Fin!**

**Yo! Aquí otra de mis historias raras jaja n.n **

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Se despide hinata-chan! ^_^**


End file.
